Unforeseen Circumstances
by whynotlive
Summary: Abby and Gibbs have a fight, leaving her angry and hurt. But when her ex-stalker breaks out of prison can they hold it together long enough to get her out of danger? R&R!
1. Verbal Conflicts

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own NCIS

**Hi everyone! I haven't written a new story in a while, so forgive me if I'm rusty! The publishing for this story might be crazy because my older brother is getting surgery and might take my laptop with him to the hospital for a while (he'll be at the hospital for like a week, so I debated leaving this story for later, but I really wanted to publish it!) Don't worry, I won't abandon my stories! Trust me, it always bugs me when people do that :( Enjoy! And review! **

-whynotlive

**Chapter one: Verbal Conflicts**

Abby stood in her lab, hands on her hips and staring into the eyes of none-other-than Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She deflected his glare with ease, staring into his cobalt blue eyes with evenly matched anger.

"You could've been killed."

He said it simply, and it was true. She could've died. But so could he. Their case had taken a wrong turn when, after testing new fingerprints, she realized their suspect was being set up by a much more dangerous man. Gibbs and the others hadn't picked up their phones, so she had gone speeding back up to the bullpen. Each of their desks had been empty, and only Palmer was in sight. He told her that they had gone to interview Abby's newest suspect. After a few more unanswered calls, she hadn't hesitated to grab the keys and run off to their rescue. Her gut had been screaming the whole way there. She didn't regret it.

"Yes, and I'd do it again."

She declared proudly, inwardly flinching at his growl. She had appeared at the door of their suspect's condo and after stealthily creeping in, she peeked over a corner to find the whole team with their hands in the air and the new suspect, Andrew Paulson, with a large gun in his right hand, his back to her. Paulson quickly made them drop their guns and kick them away. Lucky for Abby, the team's guns ended up sliding right beside her. Abby ducked down to scoop a gun up and stepped into the limelight. She had ended up shooting Paulson in the shoulder, but she protected her family. And dammit, she wasn't sorry.

"Abby you never, **never**, do that again. That was the stupidest thing I've ever seen you do! Weren't you thinking? You are not an agent Abby! You should not have been there!"

His voice was loud and they both knew the entire team, including Palmer, was outside her lab's sealed door, hoping to catch the conversation.

"I don't care. I would do it again."

Abby keep her voice level, but on the inside she was falling apart under Gibbs' terrifying gaze. She had never been on this side of his anger.

"I never thought I would have to do this Abby, I never thought I'd have to yell at _you_ for something this insane! I thought you were smarter than this Abby! After all the fiasco's I helped you through you go and-"

"Fiasco's? _Fiasco's? _What the hell does that supposed to mean Gibbs?"

She spit his name like venom, her eyes locked on his. She continued abruptly, fueled by anger.

"Like Mawher? Like, like, like what Gibbs?" she stuttered before continuing. "If you didn't want to help me, then you should've stayed the HELL away!"

Her hands flew wildly in the air as she spoke, her eyes brimming with tears. The simple argument she had expected to end with Gibb and her hugging and her telling him she was just worried was now a disaster. _If that's really how he feels then fine!_ She thought bitterly as she grabbed her coat and flew out the room. She was gone before he could blink and he subconsciously ran his fingers through his hair before resolving to talk to her Monday. It was finally the weekend, and he needed some relaxation. He ignored his team's looks as he left the lab, heading in another direction. He knew they'd listened in, they always did.

Abby didn't drive home right away. She couldn't bare the deafening silence of her apartment. She didn't want to be alone, but had no clue where to go. She couldn't face the team. Not yet. She sat in her car with the radio on low as she cried harder than she had in a long time. _Does he really think of me that way? Like a mess he needed to clean up? I always thought of him as my dad, my closer-than-blood best friend, but if I'm just a burden than maybe… _Abby's thoughts swirled around her as she turned the key in the ignition and drove to her apartment anyways. She changed into an unusually skimpy outfit, even for her, and headed to one of her favorite clubs, _Your Place_. _Thank god it's Friday, I don't know how I would've handled working with Gibbs after our fight. _She thought sadly as she drove. She arrived quickly, smoothing down her skirt and placing an irresistible "Abby smile" on her face, she headed inside.

The music was pounding as the baseline got louder and the huge crowd danced in one massive circle, hoping to get a glance at whatever band was playing that night. Abby disappeared into the crowd instantly, dancing effortlessly with the music and attracting several guys from around her. Taking a break from the dancing, she headed to the bar, not planning on getting too hammered. She wanted to drive home, after all. The bartender smiled with a scruffy beard smiled and shouted over the music.

"That guy got you a drink!"

She smiled and turned her head, waving to no one she could see._ Oh well_ she thought as she downed the drink and took another spot on the dance floor.

It was one a.m. now and Abby stumbled outside. Something was seriously wrong, and she knew it. She had only had one drink, just one, and she felt like she had had twenty. Fumbling with her phone she hovered over Gibbs' name. _No, _she thought, _I can handle this. _She calculated how long it had been since she had the drink, discovering that the worse effects of the drug she'd most likely been slipped wouldn't happen for another hour. She had had the drink only an hour ago, and she somehow was still able to drive remotely well. In fact, she still drove better than Ziva. She quickly crossed the parking lot and slid into her car.

Arriving home, Abby's heart was fluttering. It was disturbing to think someone had wanted to drug her, and god knows what else… She jumped out of her seat and held her phone firmly as she trotted to her apartment and locked the door, her argument with Gibbs now at the back of her mind. She rested quietly; unaware of the face that watched her while she slept. The face that smiled as she turned off her lights and slipped under the covers.


	2. Restless Hours

DISCLAIMER: Nope, still don't own NCIS.

**Chapter Two: Restless hours**

Abby hadn't slept soundly that night or the night before. Although nothing else had happened, she felt like she was being watched. She wished she could call Gibbs multiple times, but she still heard his words echoing in her head. She flicked on the news and attempted to distract herself. _The drug I got slipped probably just got me all jumpy. _The T.V. buzzed on to a pretty journalist standing in front of a large prison.

"Alright, for those of you just joining me now, I am at DC's biggest prison where a young man has just escaped. Mikel Mawher, a man under arrest for stalking his ex-girlfriend and planning to kill her, escaped late Monday evening, around ten pm."

Abby heard nothing else after those words. She was completely stunned for a moment, but recovered and ran towards her phone. A small thud came from the bedroom and she heard a window shut. She quickly reached for her purse and locked the door to her bedroom, where the sound had come from. _That should slow him down _she thought hopefully. Sprinting out the door, Abby ran down the stairs and outside into the moist Sunday evening air. It was midday and Abby's face was blackened with the streams of mascara running down her face. She still couldn't face Gibbs, or anyone from the team for that matter. They had all heard their fight, all heard his hurtful words, all seen her cry. No, now was not the time to call them. Slowly, she hit the number of the only person who _hadn't _been there that day. She called Ducky. She was still running when he picked up, her voice out of breath and shaky.

"Hello my dear, how are you feeling?"

She heard Ducky's comforting voice as she slowed down and looked behind her, not seeing anyone.

"Abigail?"

"Ducky."

She sobbed as she shrunk into an alley, falling into a crumpled pile next to a dumpster. He was there, he would find her, he would- Abby realized Ducky had been talking.

"Abby, where are you, I'll call Jethro now-"

"No!"

She shrieked; her eyes wide. _Another mess for him to clean up? No way! He was NOT going to find out about this, in fact, no one but Ducky will. Well, for now at least._

"Alright, alright, lets discuss this when I find you, now where _are_ you Abby? What happened?"

Ignoring the second question, she looked towards the building next to her and gave an address as rain slowly began to trickle down. After a few moments Ducky's car appeared and he quickly spotted her. Hurrying over, he looked her over once, making sure there were no any physical injuries. There were none that he could see, at least. She slowly got up and leaned against the wall as Ducky murmured _Oh Abigail _and took her hand, leading her to his car. After they were safely inside the vehicle, Ducky turned to her.

"What happened, Abby?"

She looked up at him with her big emerald eyes and tried to smile.

"Let's talk a little later, okay Duckman?"

She turned her head and closed her eyes as Ducky turned on the car and drove.

"Would you like some tea, Abby?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, thanks Ducky."

The ME stood in his living room, taking Abby over to the couch. She looked weak, and tired. He could see how deep in thought she was as he walked over towards the kitchen to fix the tea. He wanted to call Gibbs so badly, but he was afraid that if he did Abby would refuse to talk to him again. The teapot whistled and he placed a tea bag into a cup as he slowly walked back to Abby. She was sitting on the couch looking disheveled as she stared out the window.

"Abby?"

"Mhm?"

She mumbled as she took the warm drink gratefully.

"Care to tell me what happened?"

She sighed and looked into his eyes.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone. Not yet, anyway. Not tonight at least. And definitely not Gibbs."

He nodded, hoping he wouldn't have to betray her trust.

"You know about the fight Gibbs and I had right? What he said?"

"I do, my dear, and I don't think he meant it that way."

She shook her head.

"That's not really what I'm here to talk about anyway. After I got home I went to one of the new clubs called Your Place and after a while I realized someone slipped me something."

Ducky clenched his jaw in anger and confusion. _Why didn't she call him? Why didn't she call anyone?_

"I, uh, decided to just go home and I got there relatively fine."

"Relatively?"

Ducky didn't want anything to be left out. He got up and sat next to her on the couch, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I was dizzy and tired and everything. I was drugged after all. For the rest of the weekend I felt like someone was watching me, like something was off, but I just kinda ignored it. Then I turned on the news and…"

She leaned back, suddenly quiet, disturbed by the recent news. Ducky patted her shoulder again, encouraging her to continue.

"Mikel escaped prison."

Her voice, just above a whisper, slightly quivered as her eyes stared up at the M.E.

"And then I heard my bedroom window open and something fall. I guessed he had broken into my apartment so I just took off… I'm sorry."

She didn't really know why she apologized; she just felt like something there had been her fault. She could've prevented it.

"No need for apologizes, none of it was your fault. I think we should call-"

"No one Ducky, don't call anyone tonight. When we go to work tomorrow I can talk to Timmy maybe, but not 'til then."

"You could be in danger."

"Not here, he doesn't know where you live. He didn't even see me run. I mean, maybe it wasn't even him at my house maybe-"

"There is no room for _maybe _when your life is on the line Abigail. But I assume you will not budge on this?"

She nodded and bit her lip.

"Alright Abby, if you promise to talk to someone tomorrow, I suppose we can just relax tonight."

"Thanks Ducky. I'm tired, mind if I take the guest room?"

"Of course, of course, go right ahead."

He kissed the top of her head in a Gibbs fashion and then left her to her sleep. _Jethro really needs better timings with these things…. If only she felt as if she could trust him right now, things would be so much easier. _He took out a novel he was reading and settled in for the night, hoping everything would work out. And then, only an hour after she went to bed, he heard her scream.

**Haha! Yes I love a good cliffhanger! Anyway, hope you like the story so far**! **Keep reviewing please! Any comments/suggestions are welcome!**

~whynotlive


	3. Flustered!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS.

**So far I really like how this is turning out! Like I said in the last chapter though, I love cliffhangers, so there are a lot of them in my stories. I like including everyone from the team in the story, but it's hard sometimes without mixing everyone all up! I hope I can involve more of McGee and Ziva in the later chapters, but for now we're more focused on Gibbs and Abby with visits from Ducky and Tony. Hope you like my chapter! Review please!**

**Chapter Three: Flustered!**

Ducky got up and grabbed a golf club he had next to him before running towards the guest room. He could see Abby, half asleep, crying out. She was lying on her side, her hair sprawled out behind her. She faced away from the door, her silhouette visible thanks to the window in front of her.

"Gibbs!"

She cried his name almost three times before Ducky could wake her up. Her eyes slowly opened, skeptical she was safe.

"Just a nightmare my dear, are you okay?"

Ducky tried not to pry, but he was already sure of what the dream had been about. She nodded before briefly apologizing and smiling at him.

"Yeah, just a nightmare, sorry I woke you."

"No, don't be sorry at all, I was awake anyways. Are you sure you don't want to call Gibbs? Or Anthony, Ziva, or Timothy?"

"No, no, I'd rather wait until tomorrow. And I'd rather not let Gibbs know at all."

Ducky sighed and nodded before leaving her door open a crack when he left. Retiring to his own room, he had an ominous feeling that stayed with him until morning.

Ducky woke up to the smell of eggs. After showering and changing he entered the kitchen, greeted by an assortment of breakfast food. Abby was happily running about the room, tending to several things cooking on the stove. She turned and gave a real smile as she presented him with a plate of food.

"Good morning Ducky!"

He could see the light circles under her eyes from an obvious night of not being able to sleep.

"Morning Abigail, thank you for this wonderful breakfast."

"It was the least I could do for ya' Ducky!"

They ate their breakfasts quietly before he turned to her.

"What are you going to wear to work? You obviously can't go back to the apartment."

She had slept in her clothes from the night before, which were now rumpled and messy. She bit her lip and thought a moment.

"I actually have a duffle bag with my laundry in my car. Stupid washing machine at my apartment broke down."

"Oh, that's fortunate. I'll drive you to go get your car after breakfast."

Abby smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Ducky."

"You're welcome my dear."

Abby stood in the middle of her lab while attempting to choose a new cd. Sighing, she put the cd's down and worked in silence. She had decided early on that she would talk to Tony right before he went home. She had considered telling McGee, but Mawher had already attacked her once in his house, and he'd never let her risk it again. Ziva was a good choice, but she would feel awkward if she had another nightmare. Tony just seemed like the best choice for now. She sat in her chair, absorbed by evidence when she sensed a presence next to her. Gasping and spinning around, terrified, she was faced with Gibbs.

"Oh, Gibbs."

She said emotionlessly. He stood in front of her, holding a Caf-Pow! and a worried look was plastered on his face. He had noticed the lack of music instantly, but until now, had chalked it up to their fight. But she wouldn't have reacted like that is it was only him she was worrying about.

"You okay?"

"Mhm, fine."

She rattled off a few new discoveries she made in their latest case as he stared at her. He noticed the light circles under her eyes and the strange look she had on her face. Something was wrong. Well, something _besides _their fight.

"Abby, I didn't mean what I said before. You just shouldn't have been at that crime scene, you should've told the Director to send a team after us."

"I know Gibbs, and I get that. But why would you bring up all the "fiascos", as you called them, up?"

"Abby, it was a stupid fight. I didn't even mean saying that, okay?"

"Whatever you say Gibbs."

She said quietly. He sighed and put the Caf-Pow! onto the desk.

"Come on Abby, be reasonable here."

"I _am _being reasonable Gibbs."

"Abby."

He threatened.

"Okay, so I might not be, but still Gibbs, what you said really hurt me."

"You know I didn't mean it Abby!"

"I don't know, Gibbs. Maybe you did, how should I know?"

"How could you think I meant that? We've worked together for so long, and you really think _this_ is how I feel?"

Gibbs was practically yelling out of frustration.

"Maybe you should go back to the bullpen Gibbs."

Jethro stared at her for a moment before swiftly turning around and leaving her lab. Putting her head in her hands, Abby tried her hardest not to cry.

**!(^$(#^($^#*****HEY! You guys! I'm torn between adding McAbby in here, so I was hoping for some input! There's a lot going on already so I don't want it to be too much, but I always love McAbby stories! Please tell me in a review or a PM! Thanks!*****$#ITR$IWTR*^)$^**

**~whynotlive**


	4. Forced Assistance

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS :P

**Chapter four: Forced Assistance**

Abby was still angry at Gibbs. She was hurt even more at what he had said before he left, and now she was determined not to let him know what was going on. After a long day of running evidence, she shut down most of her babies. The lights were still on as she paced, wondering how to tell Tony exactly what was happening. She hoped he wouldn't decide to tell Gibbs. Rain poured outside her window as the cloudy day turned gradually darker.

"Abbs?"

Tony was standing in the doorway of her lab, watching her nervously. He and the team had known something (besides the fight between her and Gibbs) was wrong. Once she had told him to meet her before work was over, he definitely knew something was up. She sat in her chair, gently shifting in it, before she told him what happened.

"And then I stayed with Ducky all night."

She finished, glad he hadn't interrupted her.

"Abby, you should've come to me."

Abby didn't feel like her Tony's scolding. Her head was pounding and she was dead tired. She just wanted to be safe.

"I know Tony, okay? I know already! Ugh."

She folded her arms on her desk and placed her head on top of them. She heard the movements he made to get closer and she inched away.

"Abby, this is crazy. You _have _to tell Gibbs. He'll kill me if I don't tell him."

"Please Tony? After what he said, I'm really not in the mood to go ask for help from him."

"You know he loves you Abbs. You're his favorite."

"I know! Look Tony, I just don't want to face him right now!"

"But Abbs-"

Abby could see she wasn't getting anywhere. She was sure if she stayed with him, he'd tell Gibbs. Not wanting to tell anyone else about her stalker's escape, she quietly made up her mind.

"Maybe this was a mistake. Telling you, I mean. See you tomorrow Tony."

Abby swiftly left the room, ignoring Tony's calls to get her to come back. She just needed some time alone.

"Alright, here are your keys, enjoy your stay!"

Abby smiled at the hotel worker and took her keys. She walked up to the elevator and pressed the "floor four" button. The doors dinged and she walked out of the medium sized space, happy to relax for a while. Her phone was shut off after the third call from Tony and she had paid for the night in cash, hoping no one from the team would follow her there. Although her unmistakable hearse _was_ in the parking lot and Abby _was_ the type to be remembered. Opening the door to her hotel room, she took in the nice, clean and crisp smell before entering.

The hotel room was kind of small, but big enough for the night. After a quick shower and a change of clothes (still from her duffle bag) she turned off all the lights and attempted to sleep.

**MIKEL'S POV **

_After I had managed to escape prison, there was only one place left to me to go. Abby's, of course. My beautiful sweet Abby, I knew she hadn't forgotten about me, just as I haven't forgotten about her. I was disappointed when my plan of drugging and surprising her didn't work out, but I was content to watch her sleep another night. After all, I hadn't seen her in forever! I had followed her off the Navy Yard and into this cute little hotel. I can't wait to see her!_ I walked up to her hotel room door and took out a small screwdriver. _Lucky for me, I learned how to_ _pick harder locks in prison! _ I slowly opened and shut the door, quietly sneaking up on my "dark angel". Staring at her a while, I lightly brushed the hair off her cheek.

_So beautiful! _I thought again.

Suddenly, loud pounding was on the door, and I looked up. _Crap, crap, crap! _Going with my back-up plan I sprinted over to Abby's water bottle, pouring in a small amount of powder, which quickly dissolved. _This will make it easier next time! As long as I can get her alone soon, we can finally be together! _I thought happily before running over to a window. _Fire escape! Yes! _Throwing the window open, I climbed onto the creaky structure and down a few more ladders. _I'll be back my Abby! _I thought contently before running out into the night.

**NORMAL POV**

Abby stirred when the knocking on her door didn't stop. She heard a window open, but dismissed it quickly, now more worried about who was knocking so forcefully.

"Who is it?"

She asked nervously, her ear pressed to the door.

"It's me Abbs, open the hell up!"

Gibbs yelled gruffly. Abby's arms moved to the lock on the door, but she pried them away.

"I'm fine Gibbs! I don't need you here!"

She yelled back. Her eyes welled up in tears as he continued pounding on the door.

"Yes you do Abbs, just open up and talk to me!"

She sighed and quickly unlocked the door, standing aside to let Gibbs inside. Quickly swooping in, Gibbs swept his eyes around the room. She glanced behind him and was surprised to see Tony, Ziva, and McGee there too. She gave Tony a look of anger, but he merely shrugged.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this Abby! You could've gotten yourself _killed _by that nut-job!"

"If all you came to do was yell at me, then you can leave right now Gibbs!"

Gibbs stared at her and quietly turned around.

"You guys to back to NCIS and find that bastard."

They all nodded and left down the hall to the elevator. Looking back at Abby, Gibbs closed the door.

"Tell me what happened. From the beginning."

Abby squinted her eyes at Gibbs and walked over to the big armchair in the corner of the room, nodding at Gibbs to take the other. He watched her as he sat down, and leaned forward. She quickly stood up again and paced before grabbing her water bottle and sitting back down. She stared at it before talking a sip and started.

"I left NCIS right after our fight. Went home first, changed and went to a club for an hour. Danced a while when the bartender told me someone got me a drink. Didn't see who. Took it and wound up being drugged."

Abby said quickly. Gibbs tightened his grip on the armchair and Abby sighed before taking another drink and continuing.

"When I figured it out I wasn't feeling too bad. So I went to the car and drove home. Things felt… off. For a while. Then, on Sunday, I went to watch T.V. and saw Mikel escaped from prison. They didn't say much on the report. I hear a… crash. In my bedroom. So I grabbed my phone and ran out of there. I called Ducky. And stayed at his place."

"Didn't go back to your place?"

"No."

Standing up, Gibbs opened his phone.

"DiNozzo, go to Abby's apartment and check her bedroom. She thinks Mikel broke in at some point."

Abby heard Tony's voice and Gibbs abruptly shut the phone. Gibbs looked at Abby and nodded.

"You're staying at my place."

"No way Gibbs."

She folded her arms and stood up next to him.

"Not a chance!"

**Abby's a stubborn one! Anyways, keep reviewing your thoughts on if you want Gabby, McAbby, or none of the above involved in the story! Right now it's three for none of the above and three for Gabby! I have an idea on what I want, but I still love to hear opinions from everybody! I want to give a shout-out to .ink for reviewing every chapter! Thanks to everybody!**

whynotlive


	5. A Disoriented Woman and a Worried Man

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS…yet!

**Hi everyone! I didn't have too much time to go over this chapter like usual because I got dehydrated at a waterpark and the first thing I did when I got home is sleep! And today my cousins are visiting!**

**Chapter Five: A Disoriented Woman and a Worried Man**

Gibbs rubbed his hand over his face.

"This isn't the time Abby."

"I don't need you this time Gibbs. I don't need the team."

Abby sat back down onto the chair and stared at Gibbs.

"So, what, you're going to stay in hotels for the rest of your life?"

"Until he's caught."

"By who? Metro?"

"Yes Gibbs, Metro."

She scowled and stared over at the floor near her bed. Tiny flakes of mud coated the floor next to her and her brow furrowed in confusion. She hadn't worn her shoes anywhere near her bed and her socks were clean. Sipping her water again, Abby looked back up at Gibbs.

"Were you near my bed? It's all muddy!"

Gibbs looked over in confusion and spotted the mud.

"No."

"Then who was…?"

Abby widened her eyes for a moment. She crossed over to the window with the fire escape on it. A muddy shoeprint was caked onto the windowsill, as if someone had stood on it after opening the window and going onto the old rusty fire escape.

Stepping backwards, Abby tugged at her pigtail. Gibbs walked up behind her to see what she had found.

"I heard it shut Gibbs. I heard it. I didn't think it was anything. But he was here Gibbs. He was here. He could've done anything."

She moved a tiny bit closer to Gibbs before deciding against it. _I can protect myself. I don't need the team on this. _She repeated to herself.

"You left the window unlocked with your stalker on the lose?"

Gibbs growled, protectively moving closer to her.

"I didn't realize there was a fire escape there Gibbs! I didn't think he could get there without a ladder, which wouldn't be very inconspicuous! Besides, he can pick locks, maybe he used the door and left through the window! The shoeprint is facing out, not in! He left that way and must've picked the locks!"

Gibbs lowered his voice.

"If we hadn't come, he might be here now Abs."

"You don't think I know that Gibbs?"

Gibbs searched her face as she collected her thoughts. She suddenly pulled out her shoes and bag, beginning to pack up.

"Abby."

Abby didn't stop. She threw the bag over her shoulder and collected her phone from the table by the entryway of the hotel room. Taking her water, she opened the door and hesitantly stepped into the hallway, as if expecting Mikel to be there. Gibbs was immediately behind her, watching out for any danger.

"He's long gone for now Gibbs. I'm fine."

"No you're not, and where are you going?"

"'Nother hotel."

She slurred. Drinking from her water bottle again, she leaned on the wall a little as she walked to the elevator.

"Abbs, you okay?"

"Fine! Just leave me 'lone for 'while Gibbs."

Stepping into the elevator, Gibbs walked in beside her.

"He's dangerous Abs. I care about you. I want you to be safe."

"I'll be safe on my own!"

She whined a little at the last word before shaking her head and tucking her water into her bag. Gibbs watched her curiously and the elevator doors slid open to the lobby. _When did I press the button? Oh right, Gibbs did it for me. _Abby's thoughts were cloudy and she rubbed her eyes.

"Abby, please, just stay with me until we catch him."

She walked to the reception and placed her keys on the counter before nodding as the worker smiled and said, "Checking out?"

"Dunno Gibbs."

Shaking his head, Gibbs thought a second.

"Abby, at least come stay at NCIS."

"Found me there _last time_!"

"It's better than nothing Abby."

Abby hesitated for a moment. She looked up at Gibbs and nodded.

"'Kay."

Gibbs took her bag and led her out to his car. She wavered slowly and blinked away several fuzzy spots in her eyes. Turning around, Gibbs grabbed her before she could fall down.

"Abs?"

**Haha! Like I said, I'm a fan of cliffhangers! So what do you guys think about the story so far? By what I'm writing I think it's going to be quite a few more chapters! But I like long stories anyways. Reviews make me happy! (And I have decided on the romance! But I'm not telling yet :D) **

**P.S. Thanks to stareagle for giving me the idea for the fight about the window! **

whynotlive


	6. Guarded

DISCLAIMER: Wow, still don't own NCIS! Well, I can dream, can't I?

**Thanks to everyone who's reading! Please read what's on the bottom of this chapter **

**Chapter Six: Guarded **

"Huh?"

Gibbs held Abby up as they stood in the dark parking lot.

"You almost just fell."

"Nu-uh I'm 'kay!"

"Abby, you're slurring like crazy. What just happened?"

"Fine, Gibbs, I almost fell, but it was just a rock! I _am _wearin' crazy shoes!"

Skeptical, Gibbs watched her before opening her door and letting her into the car. Joining her, he slipped into the driver's seat and pulled out of the dark parking lot.

"Still mad at me Abbs?"

"Yes Gibbs, I am _still mad_!"

Abby closed her eyes. Gibbs glanced over at her, but resolved to let her sleep.

They arrived back at NCIS from a car ride of awkward silence. Abby shifted around uncomfortably, feeling sick all of a sudden. _I just must be really tired or something. _She convinced herself. Gibbs opened the side of her door and they walked through the quiet parking lot in the Navy Yard. He watched her closely, hoping she would magically forgive him soon. Which was unlikely.

The building was almost deserted besides him and Abby. It was late, and Tony was at her apartment, processing the scene (which consisted of a few overturned objects in her room) while waiting-_hoping_- for Mikel to come back. Ziva was doing the same at Abby's old hotel room, and McGee was on his way back to help keep an eye on Abby. Ducky had insisted on coming to at least keep her company as well, knowing she might need reassuring that she was safe. Abby reached her lab and sat down in her chair, silently hoping Gibbs would leave her alone for a while. After a few moments she turned around to see him firmly in place at her doorway.

"I don' need a babysitter Gibbs."

"I'm just keeping you safe Abby. He got in here before, he could do it again."

Abby stood up and wiped her forehead. Walking swiftly out the door, Gibbs followed her close behind. She stopped in front of the bathroom and glared at him.

"Gonna follow me in here too, Gibbs?"

Not waiting for a response, she stumbled inside and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was off in a few random directions, she looked extremely pale, and her makeup was smeared in a few places. Laying her head down on the sink, she turned on the faucet and washed her face. _Jesus Abs, hold it together._ She told herself.

"You okay Abby?"

He called from outside the door.

"'M fine Gibbs."

Turning around, she opened the door and was face to face with Gibbs. He looked at her with a blank expression, but she could see past it. His eyes showed sadness and worry, and a hint of anger, probably directed at Mikel, or maybe it was frustration from their fight. Abby almost wanted to hug him, but she stopped herself. Ducky appeared beside Gibbs, giving a small smile and offering his hand for Abby to take. She did and Ducky led them out to the bullpen.

"How are you feeling my dear?"

He asked her, noting her tired expression.

"I'm fine, just worried."

"We'll get him. He won't touch you Abby."

Gibbs interjected. Abby sat down at Tony's desk and buried her hands in her lap. Ducky quickly noted the somber feeling in the room and spurred off into a story from his travels. After a few moments, Gibbs returned to his own desk and began trying to find any new info Mikel.

"Timmy!"

Abby jumped up and ran over to McGee, who had just gotten out of the elevator.

"Hey Abby."

He said as she hugged him extra hard. When she released him, she stumbled backwards, unbalanced from the sudden shift in movement. Gibbs was at her side within a second, catching her just before she hit the ground. Tim was stunned for a moment, but shortly joined Gibbs in placing her back in Tony's desk chair. Ducky disappeared for a second, coming back with his medical bag and ignoring Abby's protests.

"I'm _fine _I only tripped!"

"Duck, she's been stumbling and slurring since we left the apartment."

Gibbs didn't pay attention to what Abby was saying, and instead was watching Ducky pull out some equipment from his bag.

"Well Ms. Scuito, either you have been drinking, or you have been drugged."

_Again,_ Ducky thought, not wanting to say it out loud. Gibbs clenched his jaw and stared at Abby.

"I've been with her for a while Duck and she hasn't eaten or drank anything except from a water bottle."

"And where did the water come from?"

"The hotel room."

Abby stared up at the three adults, dazed and a little annoyed.

"If Mikel was by her bed, he could've put something in her drink."

Gibbs turned to look at Abby. Ducky frowned and thought a second.

"You're right Gibbs, but it must've been very strong to affect her so fast. However, I doubt Abigail will need to go to a hospital, in fact I can take some blood now to get someone to check, just in case. I think she will just need to sleep it off. It will wear off in a few hours at most and I assume one of you will be with her at all times."

Gibbs nodded and Abby put her head in her hands and groaned. Tim stooped down to be face-to-face with her and tipped up her chin so she looked at him.

"It's alright Abby. I know you're really frustrated right now and stressed out, but as soon as we catch Mikel everything can go back to normal."

She smiled warily and thanked him before leaning back.

"C'n I go back to my lab now?"

"McGee, stay with her."

Gibbs commanded and cautiously drew back from her before sitting back at his desk. He desperately wanted to be with her, protecting her, making sure nothing else happened, but Abby, he knew, would thought otherwise.

"You can go in a moment my dear; just let me take some blood."

Ducky smiled and pulled out things from his medical bag.

"How are you feeling Abs?"

Tim watched Ducky pull out a needle and use it, covering the small cut with a band aid after.

"Feelin' tired Timmy."

Abby's voice got softer as she yawned a little.

"All done, just make sure she doesn't fall on the way to the lab."

Ducky said warmly, watching the pair stand up and head to the elevator. McGee's arm was holding onto Abby's side protectively as she gently leaned against him. Gibbs growled inadvertently, wishing it was him next to Abby. Looking back up at Jethro, Ducky sighed.

"You have to make up with her _sometime _you know?"

"Already tried Duck."

Shaking his head, the M.E. moved in front of Gibbs' desk.

"Any leads?"

"Nothing yet, but he'll make his next move soon."

"I'm sure he will Gibbs. I'm sure he will."

**Dun dun duuun! Well, the story's going to pick up WAY more in the next few chapters. **_**Trust me ;D **_**Stick around for the next chapter! Mikel will soon make more appearances. **_**Hint, Hint! **_**Oh! And sorry this uploads a little late. I totally lost track of time!**

~whynotlive


	7. Progress?

DISCLAIMER: Now it's just rubbing it in! No, I don't own NCIS.

***!*!*!*! ATTENTION! Cursing is involved in this chapter! Sorry if it offends, but this is just a warning! (What can I say; Gibbs had a few moments where I felt like he'd **_**definitely **_**curse!)*!*!*!*!**

**Chapter Seven: Progress?**

McGee stood in front of Abby's large desk, typing away and periodically glancing away, towards the young forensic scientist. She was asleep on the small couch in her office, snoring lightly. Tim looked back to one of the monitors and found himself searching through everything Mikel had done in prison. An art class, a writing class, and a few meetings with a psychiatrist had been the only things he had signed up for during his time in the big house and there were still no leads or any sign of where he could be. He was frustrated, as was the rest of the team. Tony and Ziva still had eyes on Abby's apartment and old hotel room, but they doubted he would go back there. Mikel Mawher wasn't an extremely smart man, but he knew enough to stay away from the places that would be watched.

"Timmy?"

McGee looked between two computers and saw Abby wiping her eyes. He frowned at the dark circles.

"Hey Abs, how are you feelin'?"

She shrugged her shoulders and shuffled over to her computers. Tim glanced at her feet and smiled again when he spotted her bat slippers.

"What cha workin' on?"

"Looking for any of Mikel's favorite places and trying to figure out what's coming next."

"Oh. Where's Gibbs?"

"Coffee run."

"Oh."

Abby turned on another computer and started to type.

"Abby, you heard what Gibbs said, no working."

"No, McGee! I'm soo bored! Please, just one or two case files?"

"Go back to sleep Abby."

"I don't even feel sick anymore."

She grumbled, but went back to the couch none the less. McGee chuckled slightly, glancing up towards the window, noting the new stormy clouds gathering up.

Gibbs sipped his coffee as his phone buzzed.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Hey Boss, I'm heading back to NCIS now. There's no way Mawher's coming back, he knows Abby isn't here. "

Tony's car was vaguely heard as he started it up and began to drive.

"I know. Find anything?"

"Nothing important."

"Contact Ziva and tell her to get back here too."

"Oh, boss, there's a big accident over here, I'm gonna be a while getting back."

"Don't take too long DiNozzo. We have leads to track down."

Gibbs ended the call and looked back at his computer. Mikel's prison file had been sent over, including some of the notes from meetings he and a psychiatrist had. Opening the file, Gibbs skimmed over the long details of each appointment.

"_Paitent still shows signs of obsessiveness towards Ms. Scuito. Meds are currently making the new symptoms of paranoia easier to deal with. Believes Ms. Scuito is trying to break him out of jail. Forming a bond with cellmate Parker Quinn- incarcerated for attempted murder of an ex-girlfriends lover. Negative attributes being passed on from one to another (includes stalking techniques)."_

Gibbs looked at the date of the appointment, which was several months ago. Searching the name of Mikel's friend, he realized Quinn was released on parole before Mikel escaped. Parker lived a half hour from Abby's apartment and was also hidden in a small building far away from any busy places.

Gibbs stood in front of a run-down home with McGee and Ziva. Tony was still driving back to NCIS and then had to take the task of watching Abby. With a swift kick, the door was down and the three entered the living room. A large piano was sitting in the middle of the room, accompanied by a warm, inviting fireplace. The home's inside looked much more impressive than the outside. Separating, Gibbs searched through the lower level of the house as McGee and Ziva searched the upper.

"Boss!"

McGee's voice echoed in the house as Gibbs came running. Ziva was not far behind when they reached the master bedroom. Parker Quinn was half out the window with his hands up while McGee was on the other side of the room with his gun up in the air. Gibbs pulled him out and cuffed him. Taking him by the shirt, he glared at the man.

"Where's Mawher?"

"I… I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Where?"

Gibbs growled and the man stopped his charade.

"He left, like, an hour ago! I don't know where he went!"

"Damn…"

Ziva led Parker out of the house as Gibbs searched through the rest of the house.

"He'll come back eventually. When he does, we'll be here."

Tony pulled into NCIS' parking lot and headed inside. Rain started to splatter and he ducked underneath the doorway of the building. Hurrying to the lab, he wondered where the rest of the team was. All he knew was that McGee had called him to say they were following a lead and to keep an eye on Abby while they were all gone. He took the elevator to Abby's lab and walked straight into her door.

"Ow! Abby! Open your door! Why's it closed anyway?"

He grumbled. After a few moments of no response he knocked again.

"Abs? You okay?"

He pushed on the door, but it didn't open at all. _Crap. _Pulling his phone out of his jacket pocket, looked back at the steel door.

"Gibbs."  
>"The door to Abby's lab is locked and she won't answer."<br>Tony yelled in a hurry.  
>"How long ago did you get there?"<br>"Like just now. Stupid traffic…"  
>"Get the keys from the janitor and get in there. We're already half way there."<p>

Gibbs hung up and Tony sprinted down the hall. Stopping the nearest maintenance worker for keys, he rushed back to the lab.

"Abby!"

He opened the door and scanned the lab. Abby's window was broken, her computer was smashed off her desk, a few things were strewn across the floor, and her lab coat was in a pile on the floor. Gibbs appeared from behind him, the rest of the team upstairs holding Parker Quinn in interrogation.

"Shit…"


	8. Surprise!

DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of NCIS

_**~The song used below is called Lighters by Eminem! I wasn't sure what kind of song to pick for Abby to listen to, but I hope this is close enough, especially considering I haven't ever listened to Abby's types of music! OH! And there's censored cursing. ~**_

**Chapter Eight: Surprise…!**

_~Beginning from when McGee left Abby's lab~_

"Abs, the Boss just called, me and Ziva are going to follow a lead."

"Mhm kay."

Abby was half asleep on the couch, cuddling Burt.

"Tony will be here soon. Bye Abs."

Tim kissed her cheek and walked out the door. After a few moments, Abby sprung up. She smiled happily as she put a cd into her new stereo and pressed play.

_By the time you hear this I will have already spiraled up_

_I would never do nothing to let you cowards f*ck my world up_

_If I was you, I would duck, or get struck like lightening,_

_Fighters keep fighting, put your lighters up, point em' skyward uh_

_Had a dream I was king, I woke up, still king!_

Crossing the room to her lab, she turned on a computer. Abby hummed and sang a few words of the song as she worked on a case. In the window behind her, Mikel's cold stare was focused on the dance she was doing. He slowly brought his hand to the window and smashed it in time with a loud portion of the song, hoping he could surprise her. It worked well and he swung his feet into the room, pushing himself inside. Abby sensed the movement behind her and turned around in a panic. She was met with Mikel's smile, which she obviously did not return. Putting her hand in her pocket, she realized her phone had fallen out while she was asleep. Out of her peripheral vision she could still see it where it laid.

"I missed you Abby!"

Mikel moved closer to her and she backed up towards her computer. She threw a heavy computer monitor at him, but he quickly dodged it.

"Ah, so I see we're still playing _this_ game."

Mikel pulled out a thick blade as he smiled.

"Now Abby, I don't _want _to hurt you. But I need you to come with me so we can talk sweetie."

Abby jumped over the desk where the computer had been; randomly throwing anything she got her hands on.

"I guess we're doing this the hard way until you remember you love me."

He chuckled slightly at the end, but before he could blink Abby was across the room and over to her phone. She was about to hit send to call Gibbs when she hesitated. _What am I, stupid? CALL HIM! _Her mind screamed. In the split second her thumb had hovered over the button Mikel tacked her, making her head hit the desk on the way down.

"Sorry but this is the only way!

Mikel said. Shakily pushing him off, Abby stood up. She knew she was going to black out if he hit her again, so she had to make these last few moments count. Swinging her arm, she punched Mikel in an imitation of what she had seen Ziva do once. It caused about half the damage she wanted, but he was stunned long enough for her to grab her phone back. His hand caught the back of her lab coat and she shed it off. Suddenly she felt his hand collide with the back of her head and she dropped to the floor.

The room was cold. That was the first thing she felt. The events of her kidnapping slowly flashed across her mind as she opened her eyes. She was on a soft mattress in an otherwise empty room. The walls were a suspicious dark red and the floor was carpeted with a bright, clean white. It was large, in fact it could've been a master bedroom, but there was only a single window. She stood up, testing the bounds of her injuries. Her head hurt (which she had expected) and her ankle was twisted from her fall. Quietly limping over to the window, she spotted the early morning sun. She had to be about five floors up wherever she was, but she tried to open the windows anyway. After a moment of pulling, she realized it had been nailed shut. With a sigh, she moved to the door and jostled the handle.

_Locked. _

Sitting down onto the mattress again, she realized a bottle of water had been set next to her. She took a little bit at a time, trying to save it in case she didn't get enough later. She felt her pockets, hoping that somehow Mikel had miraculously forgotten about the phone. Which he hadn't.

_I can't just sit here!_

She paced back over to the window, studying her surroundings. All she could see where abandoned warehouses.

_Okay, but if this building was abandoned too, why does my room look so nice?_

Abby put her head in her knees. She needed a plan. Mikel would be back soon and she knew Gibbs would take at least a few hours to find him.

_Gibbs._

Her breath hitched. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have spent her last possible moments with him arguing? How could she not have told him all the things she had always wanted to say?

_What if he doesn't know I love him?_

She shuddered. Gibbs was her friend. He was _more _than her friend. How could this be the last time they were together?

_No Abby, he'll find you. He'll always find you._

But how long will it take? Mikel was unstable and she had no way to defend against him. For now she would have to comply. Well, not _completely, _but enough that he wouldn't jump the gun and kill her. A click came from the door and she jumped up. The door eased open and Mikel waltzed in happily.

"Hi Abby!"

He said carefully.

_He knows I'm pissed._

"Mikel, if you let me go I can tell the judge you listened to me and maybe they'll lessen your sentence."

"Abby I'd rather go through hell than be away from you. We're staying here."

Abby tried to breathe. She was freaking out a little and had no clue what to do next.

_Run? Be nice? Be mean? God I wish Gibbs was here._

"Are you alright Abby? Does your head hurt?"

She looked up at his worried eyes and sighed.

"Yes and you _twisted _my ankle."

She spit. Mikel's brow furrowed and his put his hand in his pocket. He pulled out some Advil and gently placed it next to her water.

"I'll get you some bandages for your ankle later."

Abby stayed quiet and looked out the window again.

"Do you like your room? I made it special. Well, Parker, my buddy, actually did this, but it was my idea. You know, I was still in prison when he did it."

"So where am I?"

Abby said abruptly. Mikel sat down next to her and she stood up.

"You're too smart Abby, I can't tell you yet."

"Yet?"

Abby said curiously, hoping she could somehow convince him where to say where she was.

"Maybe when you're more cooperative."

Mikel chatted some more about random things, but Abby's gaze went back to the window. She didn't respond or acknowledge him in any way, and after a few minutes he gave up and left.

"Maybe you'll be more talkative later."

He walked to the door and closed it, locking the big wooden door in place. Abby looked at the pills.

_What if he laced them with something?_

She carefully reviewed the pills, but couldn't tell if they'd been tampered with. Instead of taking them, she placed them inside her mattress, thinking that she could use them later. It was still early and Abby wasn't sure of how to spend her day. With her pounding headache she decided to rest awhile, praying Mikel would stay away.

Gibbs was slammed open the door and walked straight at Parker. He glared at him and he turned around, going to the other side of the desk.

"Where's Mikel?"

Gibbs said as calmly as he could. Parker looked at him and cocked his head to the side.

"I'm sorry, but Mikel won't be coming home again. He's very busy."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Gibbs snarled.

"I made a place for him and that lovely girl to stay. They're not coming back."

Parker leaned in.

"Ever."

He finished with a grin. He was trying to torture Gibbs. Ziva, Tony, McGee, and Ducky were all behind the glass.

"Okay, so he took Abby somewhere. We should check any hotels Parker's been at or any buildings he owns. Maybe he went back to somewhere he's been before."

McGee thought. Tony looked over.

"No way, it's too public at hotels. Abby could scream there and someone would call the police. He'd have to be with her at all times. And Gibbs already checked the places Parker owns. He only has the house his mom left to him."

"But he did not say they simply went somewhere, he said he _made _somewhere. What could that mean?"

Ziva questioned.

"Maybe he built a shack in the woods or something?"

They turned back to Gibbs. He was trying to get Parker to say anything he could, but he refused to budge.

"You know Agent Gibbs, I went to jail because someone tattled on my plans. I will not do that to Mikel."

"He's not your friend you know."

Parker moved back, visibly confused.

"Yes he is."

"No he's not. He left you to take the blame. You're going to jail and you won't ever see that girl of yours again."

"No… You're wrong. Anyways, she'd visit me."

"And how many times did she visit you in prison before?"

Parker's eyes got teary.

"None! But… That means nothing to me! She loves me!"

"NO!"

Gibbs yelled.

"You'll never ever see her again because of Mikel. If you tell me where he is, you can get out sooner. You can find her."

"No, no, no, no, NO! She loves me! She loves me! I love her and she loves me!"

Parker babbled. Gibbs stood up and left, still able to hear Parker's unintelligible yells from the hallway.

_Abby, wherever you are, I'm going to find you. _

**Hello everybody! I want to thank **_**NYCRhythm0617 **_**for giving me my 40****th**** review! Hurray! Anyways, things are very busy around here and truthfully I haven't even started any other chapters! But I'll do my best to continue putting out new chapters every few days and please keep reviewing! I wasn't too sure about this chapter's ending, but I didn't have any good ideas. Although I have a few good ones for the next chapter!**

~whynotlive


	9. Almost

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS.

**Chapter Nine: Almost**

Gibbs entered the bullpen with a coffee, hoping his team had something to show him.

"What do we have?"

Tony stood up first and pointed towards the screen.

"Parker said that he _made _a place for Mawher to keep Abby. We're thinking he either built a little place in the woods or he took up in an abandoned building."

"The only woods that are secluded enough are too far away. We've started checking for abandoned buildings but so far they've been too close to people."

Ziva said, checking her computer. McGee stood up next, saying that Parker had recently bought paint, carpeting, and a mattress from several small stores around DC. Gibbs turned around to see Ducky, holding a thick file.

"I did a psychological profile of both Mikel and Parker. Parker is more irrational and easy to manipulate than Mikel is. Parker had gone to jail because he was convinced his ex-girlfriend's boyfriend was trying to murder her, so he tried to kill him first. He is trying to be kind, but has fits of rage. Mikel, while also being irrational at times, is harder to manipulate and thinks he can get Abby to forgive him if he can talk to her. After about a week of Abby being with Mikel, I predict he will act with pure anger because nothings changed. It's impossible if he will direct the anger at Abby or someone else."

"She won't be with him a week."

Gibbs replied, and walked back down to interrogation. Parker had calmed down about twenty minutes ago and now Gibbs was preparing to break him. Upon opening the door, Parker jumped up.

"I want to speak to Sarah!"

Sarah was the girl Parker had been stalking, but she was long gone now. After the disaster he had caused, she had moved away. Gibbs sat down at the table.

"Are you going to tell me where Mikel is?"

"No. I'm not going to say anything unless I talk to Sarah!"

"Nope. You're going to jail again and you'll never see Sarah again. Unless you can tell me where Mikel is."

Parker looked at him a moment before slamming his fist down on the table.

"No! Now get out!"

Abby stared at the ceiling trying to think of a way to get out wherever she was. Not that she could right now, Mikel was still in another room. She could hear him shuffling around and opening doors. He hadn't left her alone in the building at all yet. After a few more minutes looking out the window, she banged on the door.

"Mikel if you don't let me out I swear to GOD I'll kill you! Mikel! MIKEL! Open the door!"

She kept yelling until footsteps could be heard. He opened it and smiled at her.

"Abby, are you hungry? Do you need anything?"

"No, all I need is for you to let me out of here!"

"Abby, come on, just talk to me for a while. It's not so bad here."

She walked back over to the window.

"Mikel, come here."

She said as sweetly as she could. He walked over to her side, happy she had stopped being angry. Suddenly she turned on her feet and flew out the door, which he had forgotten to close. _I seriously cannot believe that worked. _Running down a long hallway she spotted a door with a faded "exit" sign above it. Swinging open the door she took the stairs three at a time, careful not to trip on anything. She heard Mikel's yells for her to stop, but she only went faster. Knowing there was no way she could keep up the pace she was at, especially with her injured foot, she randomly chose a door near the stairs. Mikel ran right past because of his momentum and took a second to turn around and catch up. When he opened the door, he scowled.

"Abby! Abby, where did you go?"

Mikel walked deeper into the room. Abby, little did he know, had chosen to hide in a small closet next to the door she had entered. When his back was turned, she noiselessly opened the closet door and slipped back out into the stairwell. She ran down three more flights of stairs before she heard his footsteps again. He was running back down the stairs, right to where she was. Abby finally ran out into the building's lobby and she pushed herself through the door. Outside, in the open air, she realized there were no roads nearby. Mikel would catch her easily. She hid behind another building when she spotted a phone. By a stroke of luck it happened to work and she punched in Gibbs' phone number by memory. _Pick up, pick up, pick up! _Abby couldn't hear Mikel anymore, but she knew he was around. The phone dialed and she whispered into the receiver.

"Gibbs?"

"Where are you?"

He asked in a hurry. She almost smiled, but yelped instead when she put too much weight on her twisted ankle.

"Abby!"

"I'm fine. I don't know where I am! It's far from roads and there's three abandoned buildings, that's all that's around!"

"Are you hurt? How'd you escape?"

"I hurt my ankle, but I'm fine Gibbs. It's not important how I got out; you guys have to find-"

Mikel grabbed the phone out of her hand and hung it up.

"No!"

She hit him and stood up, preparing to run away again. He grabbed her leg and she fell, but kicked him away. Taking a piece of glass from a broken window she tried to stab him with it. He grabbed it out of her hands and slammed the back of her head into a wall. Abby closed her eyes and fell unconscious, but not before feeling Mikel pick her up and place her in a car trunk. _Oh great, Gibbs will never get here in time_ she thought groggily as the car started up.

Gibbs pulled up to the spot where McGee had traced the phone call Abby had given him. Ziva and Tony got out of the back, both dizzy from Gibbs' driving. They had discovered Mikel had taken Abby to a place twenty minutes out of DC, and it had taken them longer than they would like to admit to get there. Each of them slowly made their way around the courtyard of the buildings.

"Gibbs! I have found the phone Abby used! There was a struggle here."

Gibbs and Tony met Ziva at the small phone. There was shattered glass all around their feet and a few blood spots around the wall and ground. They collected some evidence and for the first time everyone quiet as they did their jobs. Gibbs walked towards the dusty ground.

"Tire tracks."

Mikel had taken Abby somewhere else already. They were too late. Tony casted a mold of the tire print, hopeful that they could identify something about the car using it.

"Gibbs, the tire tracks continue this way."

The team followed the tracks on foot, waiting to find something. Halfway down an old dirt road Ziva spotted a tail light on the ground.

"Abby must've been in the trunk and kicked it out to see where they were!"

_At least that means she's alive. _Gibbs thought. _Dammit Gunny don't think like that! Of course she's alive!_

"Maybe we could get a car model from this tail light."

Gibbs nodded to Tony, who collected the piece of the car. The road turned to gravel shortly after that, making it impossible to track the car anymore.

"If she got out once, she'll do it again, right Boss?"

Tony asked, walking back to the car.

"Yeah. Yeah, she will."

Abby was a tough girl. She could take care of herself.

Abby hadn't stayed unconscious long. After bouncing around in the trunk for a while she kicked the tail light out, but wasn't able to see anything. Mikel stuck to abandoned roads, making it harder for her to see in the dust being kicked up. After quite some time, the car stopped. They were at another abandoned building. This time it was an old motel on a no longer used highway. The trunk opened to Mikel's angry stare.

"You broke my tail light!"

"No, it just fell out!"

"Don't lie to me!"

Mikel dragged her out of the car and into the motel. Opening the door to the first room he saw, Mikel shoved Abby inside. He somehow got the rusty door to lock, keeping her inside. Abby glanced around the room. There weren't any windows this time and it was dark, considering the place had no electricity. She tried flipping the switch anyway, which of course, didn't work. The room was almost empty except for a bed frame and a dresser. Digging through the drawers she found an old flashlight and a very dull knife. _Jackpot! _Abby picked up the knife and looked it over. It was old, flat, and could barely make any cuts. She tested it on the wooden bedframe, but it only made a shallow mark. Taking it in her hand, she slowly began to sharpen it against a piece of the metal bedframe. After a while her arms got sore, but she continued. She had to get out of there. She could still hear Mikel around the building, pacing, opening doors, and muttering. She was hopeful that he would come in soon to give her dinner, but he didn't. Instead, she received a yell through the wall.

"You didn't behave so you can't have any dinner!"

She felt like a child in time out. Either way, she continued sharpening the knife, praying she wouldn't even have to use it. After a while longer, she tucked the knife away in her pocket and fell asleep, dreaming of Gibbs and the team. Well, more Gibbs. But still.

**I almost have 50 reviews! I'm excited! Hope everyone likes the chapter, I couldn't resist putting Abby's dream of Gibbs in there at the end! **

~whynotlive


	10. Knife Scratches

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS

**SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! My brother's in the hospital and I had no wifi at the place I was at, so you know. The line's I use to separate Abby's parts from Gibbs' stopped showing up! That's weird. I'm improvising instead.**

**Chapter Ten: Knife Scratches**

The door flew open and banged against the wall. Abby's head looked up and she tried to not seem suspicious as she slipped a hand into her pocket to grip the knife. It was still very dull, but it was better than nothing. Mikel closed the door behind him and walked across the room to where Abby was on the floor.

"Because of your stunt we could be found! I can't believe you tried to do this Abby, I was up all night thinking of what to do. I don't want to kill you, I really don't, but I will if I you keep misbehaving. Okay, stand up. Stand up!"

Mikel pulled Abby to her feet. She swayed a little and leaned against the wall. Her ankle was worse from the position she'd fallen asleep in and she had definitely gotten a concussion from the fight they had after she escaped. Mikel also hadn't given her food or water since she'd escaped, but she was too nervous to ask him. He took out a gun and pushed her in front of him.

"Walk outside to the car."

Abby did as she was told, staying silent. Limping as little as possible, she noticed the concern in Mikel's eyes. _He's the one that gave me this! How can he be worried about me now? _Abby snorted and stood in front of the car, waiting for directions.

"Since you broke my tail light I can't drive this anymore. My buddy's going to be here with a replacement car and we're all going to drive down to California."

"The _whole _way?"

Driving from DC to California would take days. A white van pulled up with a young driver in his twenties.

"I-I…umm… I have to go to the bathroom! You didn't let me go last night!"

"I don't know…"

"Driving to California with tons of pit stops for me in crowded restaurants wouldn't seem too smart, would it?"

"Fine."

Mikel led Abby to the bathroom back inside. He closed the door and she whipped out her knife.

_I'm Ok. White van, no windows. California._

_Another guy here too. Twenty's, brown hair, lip ring. Love you._

_A.S._

Abby carved as fast as she could on the backside of the door.

"Hurry up!"

Abby finished and opened up the door. _God I hope Gibbs sees that. Of course he will, he's Gibbs. Gibbs will find me. _Mikel opened the van's doors and put her in the back, tied up. The car started up and they began the drive. Abby found herself lost in her thoughts.

_I love Gibbs and the team so much. I know they'll find me, they always do. But why am I so nervous? I wasn't as nervous last time! Ugh. Maybe it's because last time I hadn't realized I'd fallen in love with our fearless leader. _Abby straightened up. _Oh my god, that's it, isn't it? I'm in love with him. I just never admitted it. I never thought about it. But it's the truth. I wonder if he loves me like that too. I hope he does. _The van stopped short and she flew back into the back doors of the van. She saw stars for a moment, but soon after she fell unconscious again. _When I get out of here, I'm telling that man I love him._

**N-C-I-S**

Gibbs woke up at his desk. He hadn't gone home at all during this case. The rest of the team had been sent home numerous times, but he refused to go. Looking back down at his leads, Gibbs straightened up from the uncomfortable desk chair.

"I'm going for coffee."

He said gruffly, waking up most of the team. Last night they'd finally gotten some progress, but now they were stuck again. Gibbs walked out to his car, starting to drive in his usual reckless way. He let his mind drift to the forensic scientist he loved so much. After being lost in his thoughts he looked up to see he'd driven back to the place Abby had called him from. All the evidence had been collected so he didn't really need to go there. Gibbs was about to leave when he saw the road Mikel had taken her out on after he'd caught her again. _I wonder if he let her ride in a seat or put her in the trunk. Damn Gunny, stop thinking about that. _The leader of Team Gibbs turned onto the road and followed it. He let his gut guide him through the multiple turns and after a while he found himself in front of an old motel. He got out and walked around the perimeter. The place was empty, but he didn't want to admit he'd hoped Abby had been inside. _My gut's not __that__ good. _He thought. Opening the door he explored the inside of the building. Most rooms were empty except for one with an old bed frame inside it. Stooping down, he noticed some knife marks in the framework. He walked inside the one place he hadn't been in, but it was only a bathroom. He noticed another knife mark on the backside of the door and opened it more.

_I'm Ok. White van, no windows. California._

_Another guy here too. Twenty's, brown hair, lip ring. Love you._

_A.S._

A.S? _Abby Scuito. _It was Abby. Gibbs carefully reread the message. Taking his phone out, he dialed DiNozzo.

"Hey Boss, everything okay?"

"Have McGee find my location and meet me there with the team. I found something."

Gibbs continued a careful inspection of the rest of the motel, but there weren't any more messages. He heard the door creak open and he pulled out his gun.

"Boss?"

"I'm here."

Gibbs walked to the front room and they all put their guns away.

"What's going on Boss?"

Tony asked.

"Found a message from Abby here. She carved the description of someone, where she is being taken to, and the vehicle she's in inside the bathroom door."

Ziva smiled.

"Smart. But why didn't she just attack him with the knife while she was still here?"

"He could've had a gun."

McGee piped in, looking through the rooms.

"Take the info and update the BOLO."

Gibbs walked out of the building and started up his car, now noticing the car parked in front of the motel. It looked like it was still in good condition, but the trunk was open and the tail light was missing. _That must've been the car he used before._ Gibbs opened his car door and took out a UV light from his mobile equipment and scanned the trunk. Only one or two drops lit up. _At least there's no major damage. _

"Check this car when you're done in there!"

He called, once again getting in his car and driving back to NCIS. Abby had given him the lead he needed and he wasn't going to mess it up.

**N-C-I-S**

**I wanted to thank **_**RHMichaud**_** for being the 50****th**** reviewer! Yay! Sorry for the delay!**

~whynotlive


	11. The Dusty Road

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS.

**Chapter Eleven:** **The Dusty Road**

Gibbs was standing in front of the plasma, re-reading Abby's message. McGee was reading up on any connections Mikel had in California, Tony was looking up the mystery person who was driving the van, and Ziva was updating the BOLO. Turning around to grab his jacket, he walked out of the office.

"Where'd he go?"

Tony asked, looking up over the wall of a cubicle. Ziva looked up from her work.

"Coffee."

"Ah."

They'd forgotten last time he went for coffee he wound up back at NCIS minus one coffee and plus one lead.

"Got something."

McGee called from his computer. Tony and Ziva got up and walked over, leaning down to look at his screen. McGee hit a key and the information on his screen popped up on the plasma, replacing Abby's message. Ziva and Tony wandered to the screen, looking at a driver license for a young man with a lip ring.

"Looks like I did Tony's job and found our driver. Thomas Lancer, born in California twenty two years ago, spent time for several robbers of liquor stores."

"He matches the description Abby gave us."

Tony mentioned.

"Where does Mikel know him from?"

Ziva continued. McGee walked over from his computer and looked up at the screen.

"It looks like they were childhood friends. They made trouble together as teenagers until Tom moved away to California. It looks like he came all the way to DC to see a band's last concert."

"Does he own a van?"

"No, but his parents do."

Tony snorted.

"Does he still live with them, too?"

"Actually he lives across town from them."

Ziva looked up at the screen again.

"We'd better call Gibbs."

"I'll do that now."

McGee went back to his desk and opened his phone.

"And I'll update the BOLO with the van's license plates."

Ziva said, turning away from the TV.

"Yeah, Ziva's updating the BOLO now… It matches… Alright."

McGee flipped his phone closed.

"What'd he say?"

Tony strolled up to McGee's desk and leaned on its corner.

"He said that all we can do now is wait, so to go home and keep a phone near you."

"Got it."

Tony took out his jacket and smiled at Ziva, who was still on the phone.

"See you later Zee-vah!"

He taunted. Ziva put her hand over the phone's bottom and glared at Tony.

"I will kill you with a paperclip! Huh? Oh, no not you."

Ziva continued with her conversation and Tony winked, walking out to the elevator with McGee. The doors opened and the pair stepped in.

"I hope we can find her soon."

Tony put a hand on his probie's shoulder.

"We will. Abby's one tough chick. Now let's get out of here Elf Lord!"

**N-C-I-S**

Abby drifted in and out of consciousness. Eventually she felt the van stop.

"We need gas!"

"What if they see Abby!"

"I don't know, but we need gas. Just go back there and keep her quiet."

She heard a door open and close. Standing next to the door at the back of the van, the second light flowed in she pushed out with all her force. Tackling Mikel as she jumped out, she screamed once before Mikel put his hand over her mouth and put her back in the van. He looked back out for a moment and quickly popped his head back in.

"Did anyone hear?"

Mikel hissed to his partner. A fainted voice yelled something back.

"We're good!"

The man yelled.

"Okay Abby, I need you to start behaving!"

He pulled a cloth out of his pocket and put it over her mouth.

"I got this from a trucker at a stop we took when you were sleeping."

He winked and she struggled, trying not to breathe in the chloroform. Eventually she breathed in and closed her eyes, hoping she would be found soon.

**N-C-I-S**

Gibbs handed Ducky Lancer's file.

"It's a bit bare, but I'll do my best Jethro."

"We just need to know if you think he's prone to violence. They should be caught soon, but until then I need to know who this guy is."

Ducky nodded and flipped open the file, sitting back on his desk chair. After a moment he looked up, locking eyes with Gibbs.

"Is there anything else you need Jethro? This won't be done for quite some time."

Gibbs' eyes flickered away for a second, but quickly looked back again.

"I've been thinking Duck. Abby and I have always been close… But the way I feel about her seems different from everyone else's'."

The doctor looked at him curiously.

"Are you saying you don't think everyone cares about her as much, or you don't?"

"Neither."

Gibbs sighed.

"I think I care… differently."

_Ah hell, I suck at this feelings crap._

"I'm in love with her Duck."

Gibbs said bluntly. Ducky looked taken back for a moment, but he quickly recovered with a smile.

"I've always thought something was going on with you two."

"Nothing has, not yet. I never thought about it that way. I don't know if she has either."

"What is it you need my advice on?"

"I know when she gets back I'm going to break Rule #12, but if she feels differently…"

"You're not sure if she feels the same?"

Gibbs took a seat next to the M.E.

"No. And that would change everything."

"It would, but if she came back and you said nothing, do you think you could keep it that way?"

Thinking a moment, Gibbs looked at his coffee.

"No."

"Then there you go."

Standing up, Gibbs' lips curved into a smile. He walked out, his effort to find Abby doubled.

**N-C-I-S**

The car was jostling her around and her ankle was killing her. Stifling a groan, Abby sat up. _God I wish this van had some windows. _She was frustrated with being unable to know what time it was and her mind was still fuzzy from everything happening. _Escape plan, escape plan, I need an escape plan! Focus Abby! _She crawled to the back door of the van and quietly pushed on it. To her surprise, it opened. _Mikel didn't lock it! _She looked down at the patchy dirt road underneath her as it flew by. They must've been going at least 50 mph, and sadly no other cars were around. The road was old and rocky, absent of any road signs, people, or phones. _Well I have to do something! _Abby heard muffled voices from up in front. Closing the door again, she crawled up to the wall separating her from her kidnappers.

"This is going to take too long! Driving like this is impossible, someone with find her!"

"I have an idea man. I know this dude who can fly a plane, he's even got his own. No airports, no nothing. We just have to get to Maryland."

"Maryland! We'll have to practically turn around!"

The two men continued to bicker as Abby listened in. _This changes things. I have to get out of here before we get to Maryland! _Thinking over the possibilities, Abby reopened the door to the outside. There were still no people, but at least they had slowed down a little. They had to be going around 40. Taking a deep breath, she curled up in a ball and jumped out. She hit the ground but stayed in a ball, continuing to roll to a stop. Tearing her skirt, the rocks beneath her bruised her sides and cut her. _At least it's not gravel _she thought bitterly. Looking up from the place in the road she landed, she spotted the van. One of the back doors was still opened, but she hoped they wouldn't see it in the rear view mirror. Scrambling to get off the road and into a ditch, she hid herself. Her ankle wasn't the only thing hurting her anymore. Now she had scrapes and gashes running all down her body and the dust was stinging her eyes. Her arm was most definitely broken, but other than that she had only been tossed around. She waited until the van was out of site and stood up, beginning to walk down the road the way she had come.

**N-C-I-S**

**I want to thank **_**ladybugsmomma **_**for being our 60****th**** reviewer! My brother's doing well and is home now, so things are good! His surgery had no complications or anything, but thanks for everyone's support. I lost track of time today and meant to post earlier, but I had to edit some of this part. I hope you all liked it! Any ideas are welcomed **

~whynotlive


	12. Direction

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS

**Chapter Twelve: Direction**

Abby was meandering her way into a small forest. She sat down under the shade of a tree as she cradled her arm. She'd been walking for hours and had no idea when she'd find another person. So far she'd been taking the turns blindly, hoping one would lead her to civilization. The scenery hadn't changed at all and she began to wonder if she'd been going in circles. Her mind was on autopilot and she was having trouble focusing again. It was late and she was dead tired. She stood up and ignored the aches coming from her body. Gathering a few big leaves and sticks, she made herself invisible from the road. If Mikel had realized she was gone, he'd be heading back very soon. And he definitely wouldn't be happy. This was her last chance; if he found her again it would be game over. _Positive thoughts, positive thoughts, Gibbs will find me. _The thought of never telling Gibbs the way she felt about him was killing her. She curled up and grabbed a few random berries from the bush next to her. She'd seen enough nature shows to know they were safe to eat, even if they weren't very filling. Tomorrow she was going to need to look for water. _I wish I at least knew where I was!_

**N-C-I-S**

Gibbs was sitting on his boat in his basement. He'd tried to drink and continue working on it like always, but his mind just wouldn't focus. He glanced at his hand, which was wrapped up in gauze from when he absentmindedly cut himself on one of his many hand tools. With a sigh, he stood up and walked up the stairs. He wasn't going to be able to sleep _or _work on his boat tonight. Suddenly he knew what he wanted to do. Grabbing a key ring with five or six extra keys to things he forgot he had, he walked out the door, not bothering to lock it. He started up his car, driving a somewhat familiar route. He parked in front of a small apartment building and he sat in the car for a moment, imagining her walking home from work like usual. Opening the door to his car he slowly walked up to the door of the building. He walked along the hallways until he found the right one. He found the door at the end of the hall, painted a striking blood red, different from most of the other apartments. Turning the key in the lock, he eased open the door and took in the room.

It was Abby's all right. He hadn't been there much; the team visited him more than he visited them. He closed the door behind him and turned on the light. He spotted a stereo, much like the one in her lab, with CD's cluttered all around it. Turning the volume low (he'd forgotten how late it was. Or should he say early?) he pressed play. It was just the type she would play in the lab while she worked. Sinking into the plush couch in the middle of the room, he closed his eyes. The apartment smelled like her perfume and it was just then it hit him how much he missed her. How much he was in love with her. How he couldn't wait to say everything he thought about while she was gone. _Where are you Abbs?_

**N-C-I-S**

Abby woke up earlier than she thought she would. She spotted the sunrise from the east. _East! _She jumped up a little too fast and she sunk back down. Ignoring the dizzy spell, she happily figured out where north was. _I finally have a direction! Now I at least can tell if I'm going in circles or not. _Abby took a bunch of the berries from the bush and ate them. _When I get out of here, I'm getting a cheese burger. _She trekked back out of the forest and to the road. Continuing her walk, she hoped someone would pass by soon. Anyone. A long as it wasn't Mikel, that is.

**N-C-I-S**

Gibbs woke up to a buzzing in his pocket. He rubbed his neck when he realized he'd fallen asleep on Abby' couch.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

He said with a sigh. He glanced back at the caller ID and spotted his senior field agent's name.

"Boss! We found Mawher and Tom Lancer's car! Metro's bringing them over now. No word on Abby though."

"What do you mean no word on Abby? You didn't ask?"

Gibbs growled.

"I didn't talk to 'em Boss. They called Vance and he called me, but he was talking really quick. I didn't catch half of what he said."

_What the hell?_

"Why'd he call you?"

"He said he called you and you didn't pick up. I called everyone else and we're on our way to the Navy Yard now."

Gibbs hung up and checked his phone. Yep, he had missed Vance's call. Standing up and stretching, he turned Abby's stereo off and walked out of the apartment, narrowly remembering to lock the door behind him.

**N-C-I-S**

The bullpen was alive with activity. McGee and Tony were both on the phone, yelling at an unfortunate someone. Ziva was pacing and muttering in Hebrew, while Ducky was reviewing the file Gibbs had given him the night before. They all looked stressed out and Vance was in the middle of it, barking orders at everyone.

"What the hell's going on Vance?"

"Abby wasn't with them."

"What the hell do you mean _Abby wasn't with them_?"

"Metro picked up Mikel and Tom Lancer, but Abby was gone."

"Who's been in with them yet?"

"No one, the team wanted to wait for you to do it."

Gibbs nodded.

"How long have they been in interrogation?"

"Half an hour. And they haven't said anything yet. A few people are in observation watching them. And no, before you ask we didn't put them together."

Gibbs crossed the bullpen.

"Ziva. Calm down. I want you to sit in interrogation with Mawher, but don't say anything. If he wants to talk, call me. Tony, McGee, who are you talking to?"

"Metro."

They responded at the same time. Tony continued.

"I'm checking up on where they found the van and the routes they could've taken to get there."

"McGee."

"The two were spotted at a gas station on an old road, arguing about a girl. No one heard much, but Abby must've been with them at that point."

"Duck, what are you doing?"

"Looking back at Mikel and Thomas' files'. Neither of them would've let Abby go at this point unless they were being pursed or Abby said something drastic."

Ducky shook his head. Gibbs turned around to see Ziva had already gone. She knew by "don't say anything" to the suspects Gibbs meant "you can smack them around, but don't kill 'em and I'm doing the interrogation so don't let them tell you anything."

**N-C-I-S**

Ziva was staring at Mikel while she played with her knife. She sat for a while, never taking her eyes off him. Without warning, she punched him hard enough to make him fly out of his chair. It was lightning fast and she bet the cameras had barely seen a blur. If they were even still on. Abby was well liked by everyone who knew her and she wouldn't be surprised if Vance had ordered the camera's to turn off due to maintenance or something. The door opened and Gibbs appeared, looking strained as he tried not to explode with anger. Ziva moved to the corner to watch while Gibbs took her place in the chair. He leaned in close and threw some files down. Pictures of Abby, a van, Mikel's arrest records, and a few other things scattered around.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know!"

"Where. Is. Abby. Did you hurt her? Did you!"

Gibbs screamed in Mikel's face.

"No! I didn't hurt her!"

"What happened?"

"I must've forgot to lock the back doors to the van, but we weren't on residential roads for a long time and by the time she woke up we must've been around-"

"Woke up? _Why wasn't she awake?"_

"I…I…Chloroformed her… It was only a little!"

Gibbs struggled to keep his anger in check. Ziva stepped in, slamming her fist down onto the table.

"Continue!"

"Okay! When she woke up we were probably on one of the old dirt roads we'd been using since the gas station. There weren't any road signs and we were going almost 50, but there weren't any cars or stop signs so we never stopped! She must've jumped out of the car!"

"Liar!"

Ziva hissed.

"No, no, I'm telling the truth, I swear!"

Gibbs stared at him.

"_Well,_ when did you notice she was gone?"

"When the cops showed up and checked the back. I had no idea she'd been gone!"

Gibbs gathered the files on the desk and walked out with Ziva behind him. A much as he wanted to murder Mikel, it was going to have to wait until they found Abby.

"Go talk to Lancer."

Gibbs said, turning around and walking back to the bullpen. Ziva smiled and Gibbs didn't look back, but shouted anyway.

"And don't kill him yet!"

She grinned wider at the _yet_.

**N-C-I-S**

**Thanks for reading I hope you keep reading! Review please! **

~whynotlive


	13. Search

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS

**Chapter Thirteen: Search**

Looking at the sun, she could tell it was midday. With her broken arm, sprained ankle, and what probably was a concussion, she hadn't been going as fast as she wanted to. With the lack of food and water adding to her injuries, she blacked out once and lost almost half a day. _How far could a town be? _Abby tried to stay hopeful, but her energy was almost completely depleted. To make matters worse, she had somehow wondered into another woods and gotten lost. Now she didn't even road to follow. _I'm such an idiot! _She chastised. Sitting down next to a stream, Abby tried to think of a bright side to all of this. _At least Mikel isn't here. _Groaning, she leaned over and took a handful of water with her good arm._ God Gibbs, where are you?_

**N-C-I-S**

"They don't know anything."

Gibbs wanted to scream, beat the crap out of the men who did this, and then get Abby back. But that couldn't happen now because _they didn't know anything. _Tony was sitting at his desk, still trying to pinpoint where Abby might be.

"Are you sure Boss? What if they're lying?"

Gibbs gave Tony a look that clearly said _I-would-know-if-they-were-lying-you-idiot _and gave him a head-slap.

"Right. Sorry Boss. What's our next move?"

"We're all going out to-"

Gibbs turned around and pointed to the plasma. A picture of where Tom Lancer's van had been was displayed.

"-where we found Mikel and Tom. Then we back-track."

The entire team jumped up with their coats, including Ducky who was lingering around waiting for news about the forensic scientist.

"Duck-"

"Don't even start Jethro; you know I'm coming with you. I am part of this team too and I want Abigail back just as much as you all. There's no threat of danger with Abby's kidnappers locked up, I could help find her."

"I was gonna say to bring your medical bag in case Abby needs it."

Gibbs gave a small smile which Ducky returned. The crowd of five gathered into the elevator as they decided on the plan.

"We all go straight down the road the van was on and we split up each time there's a fork in the road."

They each nodded at the simple plan, all lost in their own worlds now. They knew no matter what happened they were going to find their friend.

**N-C-I-S**

After a while, Gibbs found himself alone on one of the roads. The team had separated each time the found a turn and before he knew it they were all gone. He needed time to think anyway. What would he say when he saw her? Should he wait to say he loved her? Or do it right then? Or maybe just tell her when she was fully healed. Or after she got back to work. _I never was good at this kind of stuff. _He quietly walked down the middle of the road; there were no cars to disturb him. The sun was in his eyes but he didn't really care much. How could he let this happen? _He _was the one who was supposed to protect his team, all of his team, including Abby. He was the one, who on multiple occasions, reminded her she wasn't an agent and then took care of her. He was her protector. He was her friend. Sure they flirted harmlessly, but she did with everyone. Was it different with him? Maybe not. But he had to tell her anyway. And he had to do it the second she was coherent, otherwise he might never get up the courage to. Scanning the sides of each road, he could hear distant voices calling.

"_Abs!"_

That voice was Tony's.

"_Abby!"_

That one was Ziva.

"_Abigail!"_

There was Ducky.

"_ABBY!"_

And there was Tim. His whole team was devoted to finding her. He could hear it in their voice.

"ABBY!"

His own voice joined the mix.

**N-C-I-S**

The road Tony found himself on was gravel. He could start to see road signs. She probably wasn't on this road, she had probably picked another one. If she had chosen this road, she would've been home by now. He kept going. There wasn't any room for maybe. Not with Abby.

"Abs!"

He called her name, his eyes searching the road. He checked to the left and then the right, and then repeated the process. His neck was aching, but he had to keep looking. If she was unconscious and just lying on the side of the road, he had to see her. Taking a drink from the water bottle he was glad he brought, he listened to the rest of the team call Abby's name. They were starting to sound frustrated, and so was he. Someone should've seen something by now. Someone should've spotted her.

**N-C-I-S**

Ducky was standing on the side of the road, peering into a tiny forest. There were leaves situated in a way that showed someone might have been there, but it also could've just been an animal building a nest as well. He sighed and continued on. Before he had known it the entire team had separated and spread out, searching. He had hoped there weren't too many places to cover, but once he had seen a map he knew they were all going to be searching alone for quite some time. He wished he had someone to talk to. Ducky wasn't used to being alone. At home there was his mother to talk to, at work there was a body, at lunch there was all his friends. He could tell an endless amount of stories to anyone he met; making even small conversations turn into long ones. Some people, like Gibbs, would get annoyed and would say to get to the point, but most of the time people were interested in all the things he had done.

"Abigail!"

Ducky could almost hear his call echo back to him. Abby always listened. She was kind and sweet, offering anything she could to make her friends happier. If it was one of the team out here he knew she would be where he was, searching diligently to find whoever it was that got lost. And he knew she wouldn't stop until she found them. Neither would he.

**N-C-I-S**

Pulling the branches out of her face, she cursed in her native tongue. Grabbing a fistful of leaves and gripping the trunk of the tree, she found another foothold and climbed up a little higher. She was on top of an old oak tree, the tallest one she could find.

"Abby!"

Ziva put her NCIS hat back on her head. She gazed over the entire area, looking for anything she could use to track where her friend was. _There! _She slid down the tree trunk; taking off in a sprint to the place in the road she had seen it. A piece of a black skirt and a little bit of blood were on a few rocks. It had to be her sister. Standing up confidently, she spotted footprints in the road. Beginning to follow them, her Mossad training set in and she was able to track them for another twenty feet, where the prints disappeared. Ignoring the setback, she kept walking. NCIS was her family, and Abby was her sister now. She was going to find her. She would not let her down.

**N-C-I-S**

Tim found himself at a dead end. The road he took led in a complete circle and he was back at the car again. Abby couldn't have taken that road. He turned around and headed another way. He was going to keep looking. He knew she would've done the same for him.

"ABBY!"

He yelled. McGee was getting impatient. He wanted to find her and let this nightmare be over. She had to be around here somewhere. The probie could hear the other team members call out Abby's name. They were getting upset too, it was almost dark now, and they would have to continue tomorrow if they didn't find her soon.

"Abby!"

McGee heard Gibbs call. He could hear the frustration in his boss' voice as well. He stopped and closed his eyes. _Please let her be okay._

**N-C-I-S**

**Yay, 70 reviews! Special thanks to **_**GabbyGirl84 **_**for being my 70****th**** reviewer! I hope you like the chapter **

~whynotlive


	14. Bête Noires & Wonderful Discoveries

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS

**Chapter Fourteen: Bête Noires & Wonderful Discoveries**

The morning light poured through the trees and Abby lifter her head up off the ground and groaned. _Another day stuck in this hell. Aw, come on, positive thoughts Abby! _ She stretched and walked to the stream she had fallen asleep next to. She looked at her matted hair and the dirt stuck to her cheeks. _I really wish I had a shower right now. _Abby closed her eyes. Last night- or really right after what would've been lunch- she'd fallen asleep. Recounting the dream she had, Abby sighed deeply.

_She was standing in the forest again, but it was almost pitch black. She couldn't move at all and her broken arm was burning._

"_Abs!"_

"_Tony!" she wanted to call out. But she couldn't. She was still frozen. Ziva yelled to her next. Then Ducky, then Tim, then Gibbs. She could almost see them through the trees, but they didn't see her. Tears poured down her cheeks. She wanted to call to them, to say she was okay, to tell Gibbs she loved him. But she couldn't. They flew by her, searching in all the wrong places. _

A tree branch snapped nearby and she threw herself behind the nearest tree. _No, no, no, not Mikel, he can't be here, oh no, oh no! _After almost landing on her arm, she didn't move for a few minutes. When she looked out from behind the tree, she couldn't see anything. Taking a sigh of relief, she stood up and continued walking downstream. Abby soon lost herself in her thoughts. She thought back to before she was kidnapped. She wanted to remember the last thing she had said to the team.

_Oh crap, I almost forgot Gibbs and I had been fighting this whole time! _

She let out a little gasp.

_I can't die with us fighting! God, I don't even remember what we were fighting about… Oh yeah I ran into a room with a dangerous and armed man to save them…_

Abby felt like an idiot. Now she was determined to make it out of here. Singing softly, she walked- well, it was more of a limp thanks to her ankle- a few miles. Sitting down next to the stream again, she scanned the surroundings.

_Oak tree, clearing, bushes, flowers… Nope, no food._

She huffed. Almost looking away, a big brown tree trunk caught her eye.

_Oh my god… that's not a tree trunk!_

She could've screamed. Getting up, she started to run as fast as she could to it.

**N-C-I-S**

Gibbs woke up at five that morning to keep searching. They had agreed to resume searching at seven, but he couldn't sleep anyway. Not that he even needed sleep. Now he was mostly walking through the heavily wooded roads, listening as only a sniper could. Each time he heard a branch snap, a leave crunch, a distant voice, he spun around to look. But it was never Abby. What could've happened to her? Maybe he was wrong, maybe Mikel really did know something more about this… He hadn't even been back to check on the two kidnappers since he interrogated them. _Oh well, I bet someone's taking care of them. _Gibbs didn't even really care. He kept trekking through the old roads, trying to get some kind of gut feeling about this. If this had been a normal case with a petty officer missing, his gut would've told him if she was…dead or not by now. Lately, however, he couldn't feel a thing. He was just too close to this. He sat down on a tree stump and looked around him. _What if she went into the forest? _They had assumed she stuck to the roads. _There's no water or food around here Gunny! _He head-slapped himself. How could he have not thought that she would go in search of water? The forests around them went on for miles, untouched by most people; she could've been lost in it this whole time! Jumping up he took out his phone to call in some favors. In an hour, a group of park rangers had put together a search party large enough to start looking.

**N-C-I-S**

If one word described this place, it would be old. Abby was standing in front of it, taking in its outside. Making sure it was really there and not some hallucination. It was empty, she'd already checked. And it had been for some time. The owner wasn't going to come knocking at any time, but this was still a _huge _break. The cabin was medium sized, had a single floor, a tiny porch, and about eight windows all around. She jiggled the doorknob, but it was locked tight. Grabbing the hairpin she'd been lucky enough to keep, she broke into the cabin.

The living room was spacious. There was a large run covering the floor, a dusty brown couch sitting on top of it. There was a fat, tiny TV sitting on top of a rolling entertainment center. The long skinny coffee table held two magazines, one a TV guide from 1997 and the other an issue of Time magazine from 1999. Yep, this place was old. The living room opened up into the kitchen, which was squished, barely fitting the old stove, refrigerator, and countertop taking up the rest of the space. She opened the door to the fridge, even though she knew anything in there would be spoiled, and discovered a few packages of trail mix. Sure they were old, but they were edible. She placed them on the counter, going out to explore the rest of the place. The bedroom was small too, the bed just barely fitting inside it. It had a clock/radio on the side of it, and after a few minutes of battery hunting, she found enough double A's to turn it on. She squealed when it ticked on, displaying the date and time. Turning it on to a random news channel, she left it on the side of the bed, just happy to hear the other voice floating through the cabin.

The only other room was a bathroom, but after a single look in the mirror she shivered. She still looked pretty bad. With an idea she ran back to the bedroom, looking through the closet to find a pair of sweatpants and a moderately clean football jersey. Changing into her new clothes _(while trying not to think about the cleanliness of the previous owner's)_ she tossed the old ones out. They couldn't be recovered anyway. Then she went back to grab the food. Eating about one entire box of trail mix, she wandered over to the TV. Clicking it on, she was pleasantly surprised it worked. Whoever owned the cabin was still paying for electricity. _Then maybe the water works too… _Excitedly running to the shower, she happily cleaned herself from all the dirt of the last few days. And then she saw it. It was sitting on the kitchen table, and she had no idea she had missed it. A phone. An actual phone. If the electricity in the house worked, than the phone must too, right? Daintily walking toward it, she pulled the phone out of its cradle and pressed the corresponding buttons.

_Please God, please let it work, please let it work…._

**N-C-I-S**

**Haha, I know, I'm so evil. Do you guys think it's going to work? The cabin was a lucky break for Abby; maybe a working phone is just **_**too **_**lucky. Or is it? :D Review!**

~whynotlive


	15. Car Horns

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS

**Chapter Fifteen: Car Horns**

_~And then she saw it. It was sitting on the kitchen table, and she had no idea she had missed it. A phone. An actual phone. If the electricity in the house worked, than the phone must too, right? Daintily walking toward it, she pulled the phone out of its cradle and pressed the corresponding buttons. _

_Please God, please let it work, please let it work….~_

Just as the phone began dialing, she heard the door creak open. She whipped around, gripping the phone for dear life.

"Who's in here?"

And angry voice yelled. _Well I guess this place wasn't as abandoned as I thought._

"Um…"

She didn't really know what to say. Obviously she was going to have to explain this whole situation. The man stormed into the kitchen.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I, um, got lost in the forest, well actually I escaped from getting kidnapped, but that's a really long story, but I have to call my boss, who's not really my boss more like my friend, actually I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, s_uuuuure._"

He said sarcastically. The man walked up and grabbed the phone from her, slamming it down. He leaned in and scowled.

"Now get out of my house before I call the police!"

"No, call the police; seriously, I know it's kind of hard to believe-"

"Go!"

The man pushed her out of the kitchen and out the door. She stood out on the porch for a moment, flabbergasted. _I can't just give up! Although, I do get why he didn't exactly believe me. _She looked over to the side of the house. A truck was parked halfway behind the corner of the cabin. _That's better than nothing._

**N-C-I-S**

They'd covered about a third of the forest since they started searching at dawn. The rest of the team had joined Gibbs and the park rangers while they hoped they could find the forensic scientist soon.

"Gibbs!"

Ziva called from behind one of the many trees. He headed over to her as she leaned down to examine something.

"What do you have Ziver?"

"I think this could be from Abby's clothes."

She showed him the piece of black fabric. There were a few small bloodstains on it, but not much else.

"Bag it and get it to Ducky, maybe we can get DNA to be sure it's her."

Ziva nodded and continued searching. Above them, a large helicopter flew by, inspecting the area. The team continued looking as the sky seemed to start to grow darker.

**N-C-I-S**

The truck bounced her around on the rocky roads she was trying to follow. When the man had left her outside she'd walked (_limped_) to the car and was able to hotwire it. One of the unexpected perks of being in her line of work, she supposed. Now she was at least a mile away from the cabin, looking for a way to get back to a town- any town. Lucky for her the truck had a full tank of gas. It quickly rolled down one of the many hills she was driving on and she pushed her foot on the break as hard as she could. The car stopped and she regained control of it. Above her the heavy clouds started to pour. Lightening lit up the forest as she drove, the thunder shaking the ground beneath her. _God, can this get any worse? _Just as she thought that the car slowed to a stop and died.

"No, no, no! Are you kidding me?"

She leaned her head against the steering wheel and listened to the rain. Her broken arm was aching much more than before, probably because she had been using it to drive, despite the pain. Her ankle was swollen and bruised from the multiple times she tripped in the forest. Getting out of the car, Abby was immediately drenched with the cold rain. Popping up the hood of the car she examined the engine. Everything seemed to look normal to her, and she would know, she'd dealt with more complicated pieces of equipment before. Sighing, she hurried back into the safety of the truck. Now what was she supposed to do? Leaning her head down against the steering wheel again, the car let out a short honk. Abby looked up and smiled. _If I know Gibbs, and I do, he's out looking for me right now! I hope this works…_

**N-C-I-S**

Gibbs was standing under the shade of a tree like most of the other searchers. Or the ones that were left. After the storm started the helicopter had been forced to land and some of the rescue workers had retreated back to their nice, dry, homes. Taking a quick peek out from under the tree, Gibbs spotted four figures. _Ziva, DiNozzo, McGee, and Ducky. _Gibbs sighed as a huge thundering boom shook the trees they were under.

"Go home! I'll talk to you tomorrow! No use in getting sick!"

He shouted over the weather. The team already started to protest but he held up his hand.

"Go!"

He called again. They hadn't heard him over the next boom, yet they all understood what he wanted. They slowly started walking away out from the trees, quickly breaking out into a sprint as they avoided the rain and mud as much as possible. Gibbs remained behind, staring at the vast sea of trees in front of him. He looked back at his coworker's shadows, dashing off to their cars to get out of the rain.

_I guess I should get back too._

He walked out between the trees, his gut telling him to stay behind, but his head telling him it was no use. He could barely see a few feet in front of him; he'd never spot Abby. Continuing on his way, he suddenly heard a small car horn from another direction. The team had parked together from the south, but the horn was coming from another road. The horn got louder and louder, staying pressed for more time. Three short beeps, three long ones, three short ones again.

_Wait…_

S.O.S! It was S.O.S! Someone needed help? It couldn't be Abby, she didn't have a car with her but he could hope, couldn't he? Taking off in one of the fastest runs he'd ever had, he dodged obstacles and listened for the echoing beeps of the car horn. Suddenly shouts appeared above the horn as well, calling his name.

"ABBY! ABBY, I'M COMING!"

He screamed over the thunder again. The horn stopped for a second and he stood still, unable to know what direction to go in. Her voice yelled something again and he responded, dashing off to the left of him. He was lost now too, but he didn't care at all. He had to find her. Suddenly spotting a clearing, he reached the edge of the forest. There was a large truck idling out in the road. Not slowing down at all, he opened the passenger side door of the vehicle and looked up from his wet hair.

"Abby."

The reached over the seats and hugged for a second, moving back slowly and looking in each other's eyes. He pushed a piece of her hair out of her forehead and they both leaned in. Their lips met and they both smiled as the rain puttered down outside the car.

"I love you."

**N-C-I-S**

**Awww! So cute right? ^_^ I hope you liked this chapter! Next I'm going to talk about Abby in the hospital, meeting to team again, and rule 12. Darn that rule #12! **

~whynotlive


	16. Reunion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS

**Chapter Sixteen: Reunion**

"Where's Gibbs?"

Tony pulled his seatbelt over him and looked over at Ziva and Tim. The storm was still raging outside, but their leader was nowhere to be seen. Ducky was sitting in the back as well, trying to wring out his hat from all the rain.

"He'll probably be here soon."

They all quieted down, thinking about where Abby could be. It had been a long few days and they still didn't have a good lead. They were sick of going to work without seeing her. All of a sudden a truck came down the road in front of them, going at a slow pace.

"I thought we shut down the roads over here so we could search?"

"We did."

Tony replied, taking off his seatbelt and hopping out of the car. Ziva followed close behind as they covered their heads from the rain and dashed over to the car.

"It's Gibbs! And Abby!"

Gibbs rolled down the window and got out of the truck, holding back a smile. Abby did the same and jumped out to hug the pair.

"I missed you guys so much!"

She squealed happily. They used their jackets to cover her as they ran back to their own car. She opened the door to the back seat and hugged Ducky.

"Abigail!"

He hugged her back and the team got back in the car.

"Are you hurt?"

She shrugged, wincing at the soreness of it.

"I'll survive."

She winked at Gibbs and his lips curved into a smile as he started up the car and drove.

"Let me see your ankle."

Abby did as the ME instructed, being careful not to hurt herself again.

"Any other injuries?"

"I'm a little sore, very tired, starving, but I just want to go home!"

"We'll have to get your ankle looked at, but I'm sure a hospital won't be necessary."

She smiled again and started to close her eyes. Yawning, she started to relax. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

**N-C-I-S**

Abby woke up with a start. She sprang up with a gasp, looking around her unknown surroundings. _I'm in Gibbs' gest room? _She vaguely remembered being carried out of the car, but not much of the ride over.

"Abs? You up?"

Gibbs opened the door and smiled.

"Gibbs! I missed you so much!"

She untangled herself from the sheets, but he stopped her.

"You have to keep off that ankle."

She pouted for a second, but recovered quick.

"The whole time I was out there I was thinking about the fight we had before I got kidnapped! It was so stupid; I'm going to break your rule and say-"

"You don't need to apologize Abs. It was my fault for saying that. You know I care about you and I just didn't want you to get hurt."

She hugged him again.

"I really missed you so much. What time is it anyway?"

"It's twelve o'clock. Do you want to go to lunch?"

"You're not going to work?"

"Course not."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Come on Abs; let's go get something to eat."

"Okay."

She made to get up again, but he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ducky brought crutches for you to use."

"What! Gibbs, I'm fine, I don't need them."

"You're using them Abs."

She got up and took them, positioning them under her shoulders.

"Happy?"

"Very. Now, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere! I'm starving!"

**N-C-I-S**

She picked at her burger, trying to think of a way to bring up the subject of their kiss.

"Abby, we should talk about what happened in the car."

_I guess I won't have to. _She put down her food and looked up at him with her big green eyes.

"Okay."

"Abby I love you; I just didn't figure it out until you got kidnapped. I want to have a relationship with you."

"Really? What about rule number twelve?"

"I made the rules; I can break them if I want to."

Abby leaned over and kissed him.

"Thank god."

**N-C-I-S**

~_Two weeks later~_

"Ziva, do you know what today is?"

"Yes, it's Tuesday."

Ziva looked up from her desk at Tony.

"Not just any Tuesday Zeh-vah, Abby's coming back today."

"Really? Does she still need those crutches?"

"Don't think so. Hey, did you know Gibbs got Mawher back in interrogation?"

"He did? Why?"

"Dunno. I think Abby wanted to talk to him."

"Why would she want to do that?"

"Well you're just full of questions today, aren't you Zee? I don't know, you'll have to ask her yourself."

"When is she getting in?"

"Now!"

Abby said with a smile from behind Ziva. Ziva looked behind her with her arms out.

"Abby!"

Abby gave her a bone-crushing hug (as usual) and then gave Tony one as well.

"Where's Gibbs?"

"He's here somewhere. We wanted to talk to you guys about something."

"Relax Abby; we all know that you and Gibbs are in l-o-v-e!"

Tony teased. _SMACK! _

"Oh, hey Boss."

Gibbs put his coffee down on his desk.

"Hello DiNozzo."

He kissed Abby on her cheek.

"Congratulations you two."

Ziva smiled.

"Does this mean no more rule number 12?"

"Maybe. Abby, Mikel's waiting in interrogation for you."

She took a deep breath.

"Alright."

"Why do you want to talk to him?"

McGee asked from behind his desk.

"I need to just say _something. _I don't even know, it's something I just need to do."

"If you're sure. And then is Gibbs going to murder him?"

_SMACK!_ Tony rubbed the back of his head.

"Right, sorry Boss."

**N-C-I-S**

**This chapter's a little shorter than usual, sorry. I just wanted to save Abby's talk with Mikel for its own chapter. And who knows what Gibbs will do! I want to thank**_** ZivaGibbs **_**for being the 80****th**** review! Yay! Thanks for all the support guys! **

~whynotlive


	17. PDA

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS

**Chapter Seventeen: PDA**

Abby opened the heavy door to interrogation room A. Looking beside her, Gibbs nodded, going into the observation room. Breathlessly walking in, she closed the door and sat at the table.

"Abby! Oh Abby, are you alright? I can't believe you jumped out of the van!"

Abby looked down, confirming that Mikel was handcuffed to the chair.

"You're going to jail for a long time Mikel. Kidnapping isn't a charge taken lightly."

"I didn't kidnap you! I liberated you from NCIS! You're too smart for these people!"

"No, these people rescued me from you. You didn't just endanger me Mikel, what if someone got lost looking for me? That forest I wound up in is notorious for poisonous snakes!"

"That wouldn't have happened if you had just stayed in the car!"

"You kidnapped me! Chloroformed me! I didn't want to go Mikel. YOU'RE the bad guy in all of this."

"No I'm not! You'll see the truth sooner or later and I won't be around to save you!"

"You need help Mikel. I talked with your lawyer and he said you're going with the insanity defense."

"That's what he says will give me the best chance."

"You're going to be in a top medical facility that will keep you there for as long as they want. Maybe that's twice your original sentence. They will make you stay until they no longer think you're a harm to me or anyone else. And I don't think that's going to happen for a very long time."

"I'm not crazy!"

Abby stood up to leave the room with Mikel calling after her. She slammed the door closed and willed herself to stay strong. Gibbs was already waiting out there for her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead.

"You did what you had to do Abs."

"Thanks Gibbs."

They stayed like that in the middle of the hallway, ignoring the passerby's, but only Gibbs noticed Vance at the end of the hallway. The Director looked up and nodded with a smile, approving of them. Not that Gibbs cared or not, but he smiled anyway and kissed Abby.

"Keep it out of the office Gibbs!"

Vance called over his shoulder with a laugh.

**Yes, I know this chapter's very late, but every time I wanted to write that chapter seemed blah. This has to be my favorite ending out of all of them! I hope you all liked it.**

**~The End~**


End file.
